The Difference of Crush and Love (Tekken One-shot)
by NotYourConcern100
Summary: After six years, Lars finally found Alisa, who has been concealing herself, because she saw herself as a betrayer. However, Lars discovers a horrible truth from Xiao, one that broke his heart. (All characters belong to Namco)


Lars's POV

I walked forward, not minding any noise I encounter on my way. I already had my goal, to overthrow Jin and to maintain peace in the Mishima Zaibatsu. I was talking to Lee on my phone, and mumbled on and on about her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. Maybe Jin was right. Maybe I fell in love with her.

"Yes. But where is she?" I asked him, irritated.

"Welp, find her on your own. That's your test. See ya!" He said in a sing-song voice. That damn man.

Well, if things weren't right, I bumped into someone; a girl in two ponytails, wearing a school uniform and a panda trailing behind her. She stood up cheerfully and turned to me.

"Oh, sorry there! I wasn't looking. Anyways, where is she..." she said as she looked around, looking for somewhat her friend. I was about to leave when...

"Alisaaaa!" She screamed like thunder, as I saw her.

A girl, wearing a blue dress, with chains surrounding it, violet hair, gloves, white shoes and... a familiar collection of white daisies clipped upon her head. Could she be...

"Al-lisa?" I mumbled, as I saw her running towards the girl with the panda. I saw her smile a cheerful grin on her. She then made her way towards the girl, and talked to her. I went back my tracks and approached her.

"Alisa?" I said as I examined her. With no doubt, it is my Alisa.

"Oh... hello Lars..." she said as she displayed a horrified look upon my greeting.

"Sorry, I like... have to go now... C'mon, Xiao " she said as she pulled the ponytailed girl and climbed up the panda. But I pulled her, restraining her from every movement. If she only had real eyes, she would've been crying by now.

"Why are you avoiding me? I..." I started as Xiao took the opportunity to escape.

"I looked for you... for six years... FOR SIX DAMN YEARS, THEN YOU WILL JUST AVOID ME?" I said as tears started to brim on my eyes.

"Lars.." she started. "I'm just afraid that... you'll hate me... so I concealed myself... so I can disappear from your life... because I became a threat to you. I'm a traitor... I don't deserve you..." she said as she hugged me. This hug... it is enough to take away the misery I had for six years.

"Hey... you know I'll forgive you, right?" I said as her face brightened again.

"Really? Thank you!" She said as she hugged me once more. We broke free and I gestured to a cafe.

"You might wanna tell me your story.."

Cafe...

I took a sip of my mocha latte as she told the story of her adventures with Xiao.

"Well, we met coincidentally, and we discovered we got the same mission!" She said enthusiastically, as if it was more exciting than our experience.

"What mission?" I asked, curious.

"Well uhh..." she started out, embarrassed. She twitched her fingers and opened her mouth.

"uhhh... we were... sent to spy on someone..." she said... that's not even enough info!

"Who?"

"S-shin Kamiya... who happened to be-"

"Alisa's high school Crmpppgpgpgpghh" Xiao suddenly butted in, but soon was covered in the mouth by Alisa.

"Xiao! You cant tell anybody about it!" She exclaimed as Xiao stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I think he deserves to know."

"He doesn't even know him!" She said in frustration.

"Well, who is he to you?" I asked, irritated and angry.

"Please, Lars, you are not allowed to know!" She said as her face turned the deepest shade of red.

"So what? Who is he or I'll find him myself." I dare to threatened. Alisa was about to protest, when Xiao finally exclaimed the answer I have been waiting for.

" Her high school crush!" Alisa covered her face in embarrassment. As for me, my heart was shattering to pieces. She had a crush... she had a crush... she had a crush...

I stood up and without a word, left the cafe. Tears now started to brim in my eyes as I left. My cape swung in the wind as I heard footsteps trailing behind me. Alisa chased after me, and pulled me in the arm.

"What?" I said, with sarcasm.

"Why did you walk out?" She asked, a concerned face displayed on her face.

"Go ask your boyfriend." I said, because my heart is still aching... after six years... she loved someone else. And it's not me.

"Hey it's just a crush!" Sh exclaimed, and sighed.

"A crush is different from love..." she said as she walked towards me, and hugged me.

"Shin is my crush but..." she took a step forward and... planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You are my love." She said as I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. I don't care if she's a freaking robot, as long as she feels the same for me...

I will love her to the moon and back.


End file.
